voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Lion (Legendary Defender)
The Blue Lion is one of the components of Voltron, serving as the right leg of the giant robot, whose Paladin is Lance. The Blue Lion was the first of the 5 lions to be found, and reflected Lance's personality of a hyper and fun - loving person. The Blue Lion is also a large lion, not as large as the Black Lion, but larger than the Red and Green Lions, and approximately the same size as the Yellow Lion. However, it remains a long - range targeting lion. Weapons The Blue Lion uses a tail laser and the laser in its mouth to destroy targets. The tail laser is much more reliable and focused, while the laser in its mouth is wider and has much more power. The Blue Lion can discharge ice from its laser mouth, which it used when protecting Balmera V - 95 - Vox from a falling Galra watchtower. It was later discovered that the Blue Lion has a sonic cannon that can be formed on the Lion's back. Underwater, the blast of this weapon is extremely painful to aquatic lifeforms. The sonic cannon can also be used as a sonic sensor to map out areas, directing sound waves at a location and then presumably receiving them when they bounce back similarly to echolocation. Lance's bayard cannot be used in effect with Voltron's attacks as of yet. Gallery Official Stats - Blue Lion.png 1. Blue Lion carving awakens for Lance.png|Blue Lion carving awakens for Lance. 2. Blue Lion carvings awaken for Lance 2.png 59. Team about to fall.png 3. First Lion (Lance and Blue).png|The first Lion. 5. Blue Lion chooses Lance.png|The Blue Lion makes its choice. 7. Blue Lion is huge.png 8. Blue Lion chin size next to team.png|Lance is the only one who doesn't flinch. 9. Blue Lion - come in.png 75. Blue Lion leaping out of rock.png|No birds or planes here... 11. Blue talks to Lance.png|Blue Lion talks to Lance for the first time. 16. Blue Lion in orbital sunset.png|Blue Lion above the Earth. Blue Lion and Galra Battleship.gif 21. Team stepping out of Blue Lion.png 127. Hunk and Lance fight to get to Yellow (study cockpit).png|Inside Blue's cockpit. 128. Hunk freaking out while Lance pilots (study cockpit) 2.png|Inside Blue's head again. 145. Blue lion right side in fight.png 206. The four lions greet their leader.png|Time to wake up, Boss cat! 25. Lions lined up from left.png 27. Lion pyramid.png 84. Blue Lion ready to go.png|Blue in its hangar. 59. Rainbow lions.png|A rainbow pride, would you look at that - 114. Lance and Nyma in Blue Lion retracted seat.png|Inside Blue's cockpit with the seat retracted. 45. Blue Lion coming in for attack.png 47. Blue Lion dorsal view detail.png 69. I think my Lion knows what to do.png 70. Blue Lion head detail - left high quartering.png 72. Blue Lion elemental mouth cannon powering up.png|Elemental cannon powering up... 74. Blue Lion's ice power.png|...and icing. 186. Cmon Shiro who do you think you're dealing with.png 12. Blue Lion - Voltron foot detail.png|Detail as a foot. 17a. Lions vs lasers 2.png 108. Blue lion heads down ready to charge.png 109. Blue Lion whoa that was close.png The Blue Lion & the Yellow Lion vs. Worm Monster.png Category:Gallery Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender lions